All I Want
by sun of my summer
Summary: He said he loves me but why did he leave me? I guess some answers will be gotten through time.


**This is my first fanfic so enjoy!**

CHAPTER I

People's live change in a blink of an eye. Some change because of the lottery and some because of a bad decision. Mine changed in an encounter in the school cafeteria during my junior year of high school. I remember the first time we met in the pantry even though he may not recall. I only had five dollars in my pocket and my parents forgot to cook packed lunch for me and it was my fault as well; I woke up too late.

There he stood in front of me-in this long waiting line. He stands - the boy whose name is a glittering ray of light. The boy whose face is the protagonist in every girls' movie-like dreams. The boy . . . who I never noticed.

Out of desperation, I asked, "Excuse me, how much is the potato salad?"

His face looked amused at first but he later replied with a playful smirk, "I have no idea." I just nodded and looked away, silently prayed that the potato salad was the cheapest in the menu.

Speaking of the guy who smirked; he really was handsome but he's not my type. His green eyes, chiseled body and white complexion was too Christian Grey and Cedric Diggory and I despise those overrated literary heroes. But if he just seemed to have that Mr. Darcy or Jay Gatsby aura, I would've swooned.

The line went on and it reached him. The lunch lady questioned, "Potato Salad?"

He answered with a prior glance at me, "Yes, I'd like to have this eight dollar potato salad." The lunchlady nodded and I can't even blink. What? He knew? He knew about the price? How dare he? How can he even smile after telling me a lie? He exited my sight and I wanted to pull his hair and rant whole day but no, it won't ever happen. I am not the ranting type.

"How about you, Isabella?", the lunch lady looked like she was in a hurry.

"I only have five dollars so yeah." With those words, I marched out of the line and my way outside the door. I took a glance before getting out and he was in a deep conversation with a blonde nerdy guy whom I recognized were in some of my classes.

As I march down the hallway, I can't help but get pissed off. I only study in this grand prestigious school because my father is the janitor and he was given the privilege to choose one of his children to study here. I dreaded the fact that he chose me to study here over my social climber sister, Lauren. She was really envious but I cannot bring myself to care. I wasn't even close to her anyway. The sibling I'm closed to was my brother, Emmett and he had a bright future but got his ex-girlfriend pregnant.

Like any other day, Dad is in the janitor's closet arranging the equipment and he smiled joyfully as he saw me standing. "Baby Belly!"

"Dad! That's too embarrassing! I am seventeen years old now."

"Whatever, Baby Belly."

I smiled and told him, "Dad, Mom forgot to prepare my lunch and you know how much the food are so restaurant quality here." My sarcasm can't be ignored.

"Okay, I'll share my lunch with you, Baby Belly, just wait." After a few minutes, he finished getting the closet organized and grabbed his very old Jansports backpack. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we headed to the school field. It's been my routine everyday: Do good in morning classes, lunch with Daddy in the bleachers and do good in afternoon classes and home sweet home.

We sat in our usual spot and began eating the huge amount of beef Mom cooked for him. He started the conversation, "Your brother's working four jobs now." My heart broke when he said that. He just looked too sympathetic.

"Why did his girlfriend, Lauren leave in the first place?" I asked and he just shrugged. We barely spoke of the mother of my nephew. She left her baby and made my brother go through with it alone.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the canteen liar again. I glared as he sat down in the corner of the field and opened a book. He began to read and I glared even harder. Maybe he's reading some erotic books that degrade women. Ugh! I hate him! Ugh!

"Let's just not talk about your brother, Baby Belly because you glare like a grumpy kitten." He chuckled and I forced a laugh.

"I am not glaring about Emmett. I'm glaring about that boy reading a book in the corner of the field." I immediately told him about his weird behavior in the cafeteria.

Dad sighed and said, "His name is Edward Cullen and he is one of the richest students here. His father's the owner of a five star hotel and rumor has it he had a rough childhood so try to understand."

"You're such a saint!" I rolled my eyes.

"You go to church every Sunday, Baby Belly so apply what you have learned."

He softly reprimanded me and I just resumed my eating. My father had always been a better person that I was. He added, "I know you isolate yourself in this school because they're rich but some of them want your life."

Really? Ugh. Lies. Lies by father dear.

I took one last look at him and now he's staring at the sky. Edward Cullen closed his eyes and I almost uttered the word, beautiful but I knew his name spelled trouble so it's better to just ignore his presence.

But little did I know that he will become a huge part of my life.

**Thank you and leave a comment. ... Like... Please? Haha. **


End file.
